I found you THE REMAKE :D
by LOVERofSTUFF24
Summary: Edward left Bella and Charlie wants her to go back to Camp to get over him. Rather than going to Camp, her best friend, Nico, decides to take her and Will to Italy. There she meets the Volturi and a certain Guard and decides to join them. What happens when a certain Vampire family goes to visit the Volturi. See how Bella overcomes her depression and rocks. New I found you as told.
1. Chapter 1

**Well here we go. The new I FOUND YOU. I hope I do the original justice even though I'm changing the pairings.**

 **Disclaimer**

 **I, LOVERofSTUFF24 do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians, Heroes of Olympus, or Twilight and any use of music in this fanfiction.**

 **Disclaimer over let's start**

 **Bella's POV:**

 **#FLASHBACK#**

"You don't want me?" I whispered heart-broken.

"No." He replied.

 **#END OF FLASHBACK#**

I couldn't get those words out of my head. The words that caused my heart to grow bitter and depressed. I was currently underneath my covers trying to shut the world out. Of course Charlie refused to let that happen. He kicked my door open and pulled the covers away from my body. I whimpered and tried to grab them.

"ENOUGH ISABELLA!" He shouted at me. I flinched. His eyes softened.

"I'm just worried. Bells, it's been 2 months. You can't keep moping." He said. I sighed.

"You're probably right Charlie." I got out of bed.

"I know I'm right. You know what? You should go back to camp. I'm sure your brother and Nico are missing you." (A/N: see what I did)

Ok you're probably wondering _the hell? She has a brother?_ Well yes I do. He's my older brother. I should have probably told you this in the beginning… I'm a Demi-god. Daughter of Sally Jackson and Poseidon, God of the Sea. Now you're wondering _What about Charlie and Renee._ Renee is my mother's sister. I was living with her through most of my life. Charlie on the other hand is a fellow Demi-God. He's the son of Hermes. He was assigned as my protector by father. The camp that Charlie is talking about is Camp Half-Blood, one of the safest places for Demi-Gods; the other being Camp Jupiter. It's also the one place in the world I didn't want to be.

"No thanks…" I said glaring at Charlie. I walked into my walk in closet so I could find some descent clothes to wear.

"Well that's too bad because I already called Nico and he and Will are coming to pick you up." Charlie shouted. I swore under my breath. If Nico is coming there was no possible way I could escape since he could easily knock me out with is creepy sleeping powers.

"Fine…" I hissed walking out of my closet and into the bathroom.

 **Nico's POV**

I was chilling in my Cabin with Will (more like making out), when an Iris Message appeared in front of me.

"GAHHH MY EYES!" I glared at the man in the Iris Message. It was Charlie Swan son of Hermes. He was always calling at the wrong times. One time I was trying to convince my father to help aid in the Titan war and the dumbass decided to IM me in the middle just to ask about Mythomagic. I mean I love the game and all but there is a time and place for that.

"What the hell do you want Dumbass?" I growled.

"No… My name is Charlie." He responded with a smirk.

"Dumbass" I confirmed.

"Charlie" He insisted.

"Dumbass" I said. By now I was smirking.

"Any who. I need you to come pick up Bella." He said. I sat up straight knocking Will off and onto the floor.

"Oww." Will muttered.

"What's wrong with Bella?" I said ignoring Will.

"Her stupid Vampire Boyfriend broke up with her. Not only that, He Fucking left her in the Woods on her own! It took 4 hours just to find her." Charlie growled. 

"I'll be there in an Hour." I said then swiped the Message. Will was looking at me confused.

"Who's Bella?" He asked. I face palmed.

"Geez Will! How could you forget Bella? Wasn't she your first kiss?" I said putting on a shirt.

"Ohh. Isabella, Percy's Sister. Well I'm going with you" Will said. I tossed him his pants. He caught them and slipped them on.

"Fine by me." I said. After we finished getting dressed, a thought ran through my head.

"Why not take her somewhere before we go to camp." I said to Will.

"Like where?"

"I've always wanted to go see the Kings of the Vampire World." I smirked at Will. He smirked back.

It was official, we were taking Bella to the Volturi. This was going to be fun.


	2. An

Hi this is LOVERofSTUFF24 I don't know if you were aware about my accident or not but I'm back. I'll be writing the next chapter of I found you the remake tonight and post it tomorrow


	3. Chapter 2

**As promised, Here is chapter II of I found you THE REMAKE**

 ***Disclaimer***

 **I, LOVERofSTUFF24 do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians, Heroes of Olympus, or Twilight and any use of music in this fanfiction.**

 ***End of Disclaimer**

 _ **Last time on I found you**_

 **Nico's POV**

It was official, we were taking Bella to the Volturi. This was going to be fun.

 **Now…**

 **Bella's POV**

I packed most of my clothes in a single duffel and lugged it downstairs. Charlie was sitting on the couch watching a football game and drinking a beer. I placed my duffle on the floor by the stairs and sat next to him.

"Do I really have to go back to camp?" I asked. He sighed and sunk deeper into his seat and continued drinking his beer, completely ignoring me. I felt my eye twitched. I repeated the question and he continued to ignore me.

"Charlie…" I shook him a bit. He still ignored me. I started bombarding him with pokes, but he still ignored me. I drew my arm back to punch him, when I felt a cold chill ripple through the air. I turned to my left and from the shadows, Nico and, surprisingly, Will appeared. Will was shivering and Nico looked….excited. In all honesty it scared the crap out of me.

"Hiya Bella!" Nico said smiling. He took a step forward as if to hug me and I took a step back. He frowned and took another step. I took another step and ended up flipping over the couch. He pouted. Charlie on the other hand smirked and left the room saying something about going to the station.

"Why won't you hug me? I thought I was your favorite cousin?" He kept pouting. I picked myself off the ground and narrowed my eyes at him.

"One, who are you and what have you done with my cousin? Two, Thalia is my favorite cousin." I crossed my arms. He slumped into a seat the pout still plastered on his face.

"He's cheery because this was the first time in a while since he's been allowed to shadow travel." Will explained chuckling as he sat on the arm of Nico's chair. I nodded and sat back in my seat next to Charlie.

"Ok… so shouldn't we be heading to camp now?" I asked. Will and Nico exchanged grins and looked back at me.

"What?" I asked confused. Will was the one who spoke first.

"You see… we're not exactly going to camp at the moment." He began. I was extremely confused by this.

"Okay? So where exactly are we-"

"Volterra, Italy. We're going to visit the Volturi." Nico blurted. I felt my heart stop. They knew about the Volturi? Then I remembered that Nico was the son of Hades.

"Why?" I asked.

"Nico wanted to go meet the rulers of the vampire world. Plus we know how you don't like being in camp. So what do you say?" Will said. I pondered a bit. A free trip to Italy to see the rulers of the vampire world. There is a small possibility I could get my wish. There was only one option.

"Ok. Let's go to Volterra!" I said excitedly. Nico pumped his fist in the air and Will laughed. I grabbed my duffel and sat on Nico's other side. He grabbed both our arms and we dissolved into darkness.

 **Edward's POV**

I regret leaving Bella. Everyone misses her even Rosalie. We were sitting in the living room when I couldn't take it anymore.

"I can't take it anymore. I need Bella." I said in agony. I grabbed my phone and dialed the Bella's number. It rang a few times before it went to voicemail. I hung up and dialed the house number. Like Bella's phone it rang a couple times before going to voicemail. Finally I called Charlie in hope that he could get me in touch with Bella. Fortunately for me he picked up.

"Hello?" His voice rang out.

"Mr. Swan? It's me Edward." I said praying that he wouldn't hang up. I heard him breathing on the other end before he responded.

"What do you want Cullen?" He growled.

"Do you know where Bella is? I tried calling her but she didn't answer" I said.

"Well did you ever think that it was because she didn't want to talk to you?" He said snidely.

"I even called the house but no one picked up" I continued completely ignoring his last comment.

"Really? That means she probably left." Charlie said off-handedly.

"Left? Where?" I asked.

"I don't know. New York, Maybe California. Depends on where Nico and Will take her. I heard they might even drag her to Italy. Boy she's in for a ride. Especially with Nico. I gotta go Cullen. Word of advice don't ever call me again if you don't want me to track your ass and put a bullet through your brain." He chuckled a bit and hanged up. I began panicking. Who the hell were Nico and Will? Why would Bella be in New York or California! I turned back to my family knowing fully well that they were listening.

"We have to go save Bella" I said.

 **Bella's POV**

Italy was amazing. We were currently standing in front of the Volterra Castle. Nico had changed into robe made for a king with a black crown. He also made Will and I change too. Will was dressed similar to Nico while they shoved me into a freaking dress; a beautiful dress, but a dress nevertheless. And on top of that the got me in high heels and gave me accessories. (A/N: Here's the link: polyvore. (c o m )/ cgi /set?id=180808344

"You guys ready?" Nico asked. I swallowed and nodded. It's not everyday that you go to see vampire royalty. He pushed open the doors and we marched through. There was a secretary at a desk in the front. We walked right by her.

"Hey! Stop! You are not allowed to go in there." Her italian accent was extremely thick. We ignored her and walked through two black doors that Nico made open. In the room were many people; all of them vampires. At the far end of the room, three males sat on thrones. (A/N: I'm not going to describe Marcus, Caius, and Aro. You should know what they look like.)

"What gives you the right to enter!" Caius bellowed. Nico smirked and stepped up, black mist swirling around his feet. Will rolled his eyes.

"Hello Aro, Marcus, and Caius" He addressed each of them. I didn't know it was possible but all three of them paled.

"M-M-Master Nico! It's truly a pleasure to meet you." Aro stuttered. Nico puffed his chest out a little at the 'master' part. Will and I snickered behind him. He shot a glare at us before turning back.

"Yes well my dear cousin here wanted to meet you guys after hearing of you from her ex-vampire boyfriend." Nico said. I was shocked. I never told him anything about Edward _him_ and his family… So How the frack did he know?

"A vampire told you about us! That is against our laws. Who was it?" Caius asked calmly looking directly at me. I suddenly had a flashback to the woods. The pain and agony I felt when he left me. I felt myself fall only to be caught by cold arms.

"Are you okay?" I looked up and my eyes found a young man with blood red eyes that peirced the soul. (A/N: I ain't going to describe Alec. In this story he's around Bella's age so like 19.) His voice was warm and smooth like coco butter.

"I'm fine…" I breathed. He helped me back onto my feet but never let go of me.

"I am Alec." He smiled softly. I blinked at him. He was far more handsome than Edward. I felt my heart beat faster staring into my eyes. I'm pretty sure everyone including Will and Nico could hear it.

"I'm Bella." I replied. He reached for my hand and brought it to his lips.

"Yes you are" He whispered before kissing my hand.

 **End of the chapter. I know I promised this to be posted earlier but I had a serious case of writer's block until recently. I hope you like it and I can't give you an exact date for update But I will start writing it now. Please subscribe and don't forget to follow me on twitter loverofstuff2**

 **Ciao.**


	4. Quick AN

My apologies to you all. You may be wondering why I haven't updated in a while and you see I'm in the middle of hell month. I have my school's production of Legally Blonde in less than 2 weeks and I have my midterms to worry about. As a senior it's kind of serious. I promise you that in February I'll have more time to update. So please be patient with me.


End file.
